When you look me in the eyes
by LadyFanatica
Summary: One year after the defeat of Voldemort there's a contest in Hogwarts. Harry decided to tell everyone just how much he loved his boyfriend... Slash HP/DM rated M to be on the safe side


_**Title**: _When you look me in the eyes

_**Author**: _LadyFanatica

_**Info**: _The song is 'When you look me in the eyes' by Jonas Brothers

_**Disclaimer**:_ I own nothing.

* * *

Harry paced the backstage area nervously. '_I can do it. I can do it. I can do it!'_ He thought like a mantra and tried to convince himself. In a few minutes he'd have to get on stage and perform in front of the whole school.

Harry had defeated Voldemort at the end of his sixth year and now, one year later, the student body celebrated with a contest. Everyone, who wanted to, could perform something and Harry had thought it to be the perfect opportunity to tell his classmates about his boyfriend.

Yes, he had a boyfriend, whom he really loved, but nobody knew about the relationship. They didn't want to tell anyone, but now he had the chance to not only tell them all, but to tell his love exactly _how_ he felt about him.

„Students, teachers, Headmaster! I proudly present our last participant: _Harry Potter_!" Justin Finch-Fletchley commented and the crowd cheered for him.

_'I have to do it! For Draco!'_

Harry stepped on the stage and heard a few gasp at his outfit. He was barefoot and wore tight, black leather pants and a tight, emerald green silk shirt. His hair had a 'just shagged' look and everybody could see his piercing green eyes as he no longer wore glasses.

He walked to the microphone and cleared his throat.

„I'm going to sing a song for a very special person in my life!" He waved his wand and music started to play in the Great Hall.

„_Oh yeah, oh yeah!_

_If the heart is always searching,_

_Can you ever find a home?_

_I've been looking for that someone,_

_I'll never make it on my own._

_Dreams can't take the place of loving you,_

_There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven._

_I find my paradise,_

_When you look me in the eyes._

_How long will I be waiting,_

_To be with you again._

_Gonna tell you that I love you,_

_In the best way that I can._

_I can't take a day without you here,_

_You're the light that makes my darkness disappear._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven._

_I find my paradise,_

_When you look me in the eyes._

_More and more, I start to realize,_

_I can reach my tomorrow,_

_I can hold my head up high,_

_And it's all because you're by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When I hold you in my arms_

_I know that it's forever_

_I just gotta let you know_

_I never wanna let you go_

_Cause when you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven._

_Oh, I find my paradise,_

_When you look me in the eyes._

_Oh, yeah, oh!"_

As Harry stopped singing, he was looking into Draco's gray eyes and saw the love between them. Smiling he went off the stage to go and kiss his boyfriend. The crowd screamed and clapped for him. Someone tackled him to the floor and all he could see was red hair.

„Oh, Harry, I knew you loved me! I love you too! Why didn't you tell me?" Ginny asked him in a rush, as she lay on him.

„Um, Ginny, the song wasn't about you and me."

He stood up and headed for the Slytherins. Every single one in the Great Hall was silently watching him as he stopped in front of _the_ Draco Malfoy.

„I thought it was time that everyone knew how much I love you."

Draco smiled, grabbed and kissed him and then whispered a husky "I love you too!"

* * *

_FIN_


End file.
